full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Josee Lemieux
Josee Lemieux is the rival of Natalie Norwest (well, more of a ridiculous one-side rivalry on Josee’s side). Though once she sees Natalie grown into a beautiful 14 year old girl, her jealousy drives her to the point of insanity. Though when she glimpses Natalie transforming one day, she learns of her secret. After getting herself infected, she becomes the Diva: the sworn enemy of Princess (once again, it’s one-sided), and strives to create a pack that would crush the Crusaders. This pack is the Mordred Pack… and it’s pretty lousy when it comes to beating the heroes. Characteristics *'Name': Josee Lemieux *'Alias': Diva *'Age': 11 (aged up to 14) *'Hair': Dark Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Being #1, fame, glory, expensive foods, luxury, being the leader, Demon (massive lusting for) *'Dislikes': Losing, Natalie Norwest (one-sided rivalry), bad luck, her team’s incompetence, Jacque being Jacque (prefers Demon), Enclosed spaces *'Family': Parents (unknown), Jacque (servant boy) Appearance Casual Lycan Form Pack Attire Background Ever since she was little, Josee Lemieux was groomed to be a winner, as her Canadian family was since the beginning competitors in the sports world, the business world, and other competitions. Her greatest achievement, other than gymnastics, athletics, dancing, she has loved ice-skating, and became great at it, since the time she started walking. She became addicted to being praised, feeling shivers all over herself at the quest and winning of the gold. Even her servant boy, Jacque helped her out as her partner. Everything was perfect for her. Until Natalie Norwest showed up. Though it wasn’t much of a competition, as Natalie simply skated gracefully, merely enjoying her time on the ice with her sister, Natalie. Josee couldn’t believe how so many people praised her, including at seeing her own talent being downsized with Natalie’s grace and poise. Before Natalie left, Josee walked up to the girl, fuming at the ears, and declared out loud, “Natalie Norwest! You are my eternal Rival!” And then stomped away, leaving both Norwest girls confused at this scene. But no matter what Josee could do, Natalie seemed to be equally better at it, without even trying. This only irked Josee even more. And if things got even worse, once Christmas break was over, Natalie returned to school, physically prettier than she was. In fact, she was aged up to what appeared to be fourteen. This drove Josee to the deep end, trashing the classroom in the process. She was immediately suspended and sent home, where her family berated her for being a loser and not in first of this Norwest girl. Not even Jacque could help her out, as she beat the snot out of him for even breathing out anything helpful. She practiced gymnastics, athletics, and dieted until her body started to give in to exhaustion and hunger. Finally, one day, when she was leaving gym at night, she spotted Natalie in a strange outfit… and saw her transform at will into a werewolf, and run off. At first, Josee tried to rationalize this as best she could, but then came to the conclusion that Natalie Norwest was a werewolf… and would blab out her secret. However, before she did, one of her classmates, Stacey Dupan, was reading aloud in the library the amazing abilities of the werewolf. This enticed Josee to be bitten by a werewolf, and that night, put herself in danger shouting out loud for a werewolf to save her. Amazingly and by coincidence, who would be there to save her was nonother than Princess aka Natalie Norwest. Once heled up, she taunted Princess to bite her (well, it was more like she bonked her head from behind and forced her fangs down). Once that was settled, she declared she knew who she was, but wouldn’t blab on it, as she declared she would build her own pack, and once again outshine her and expose her for the attention whore that she was, and then bolted out of there, leaving Natalie deeply confused on all of this. On the night of the full moon, Josee’s change was much like a stretch to the extreme. She told herself to work out the pain, but instead felt pleasure (mostly due to the fact that her brain rewrote itself to feel comfort in pain). Once she awoke, she was bedazzled in seeing herself a B-cup werewolf girl with a body to die for. And since she decided if she looked this good, she would give it to someone else. So she snuck into Jacque’s room, and awoke him. Once he was, she lunged at him, biting him, and the full moon started to take effect on him. What she didn’t know was that he had just purchased a PUMP cartridge, which effected his lycanthropy, transforming him into a hulking male werewolf… with a commanding and dominating attitude. Immediately, he scooped her up bridal style, and jumped out, carrying her out into the woods at night, hunting and other stuff, enthralling her like never before. The next morning, she awoke, back first into Jacque’s chest, and seeing that she had aged to a fourteen year old beautiful girl much like Natalie, only with a bigger bust than hers. And also saw Jacque into a handsome young fourteen year old boy… though his personality remained the same, much to her annoyance. After things were cleared up between the two, she immediately put into motion finding candidates like her and turning them, creating a Pack that would dominate Natalie and those that ran with her. Unfortunately, her pack was more of an annoyance than a threat to Natalie and the others, as they were a bunch of bickering fighting squabbles that had times working together like a team. But she didn’t mind, as long as she was in charge… and that she had Demon at his side. Personality Josee is a young figure skater whose dream is to win gold at the Olympics when she’s older. When she was practicing, Jacque accidentally loses his grip and drops her, embarrassing her in the process. She’s a conniving young girl who will do anything and everything to win and get her way. She’ll do whatever it takes to guarantee a victory, all while flashing a show-ready smile. Josee is obsessed with gold and coming in first place way more than anything else, including her partner. Josee implies that her family, especially her mother, pressure her to always win first place, no matter what it takes. Even though she smiles all the time, she is shown to be very impatient, as well as short-tempered and aggressive when things don't go her way, having a habit of throwing massive tantrums. She is not completely fearless; however, with her Achilles' Heel being claustrophobia. As she transforms and in her alter ego, Diva, she no longer tries to hide her true nature and she becomes more ruthless. Even willing to cheat, sabotage, and even betray others to come in first or to achieve victory. She is also known to be superstitious, as she carries around a lucky rabbit’s foot which she calls Bun-Bun. Although she maintains control at best she can, she becomes submissive when it comes to Demon: Jacque’s Wolf Hyde ego. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Alpha Werewolf' *'Elastic Body': Much to her annoyance, her body is capable of stretching and modling into anyway she wants it to. Though she wishes for something better **'Electrical Insulation': However, one advantage is that her body is insulated from electricity, making her to her point-of-view, Natalie’s rival, as she can block off her electrical attacks. Skills *'Gymnastics' *'Flexibility' *'Agility and Grace' *'Leadership' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Pouches' Relationships Josee’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Julia Winter Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Villains Category:Mordred Pack